


Write This Down

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [31]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Day 7, Love Confessions, M/M, Personal Challenge, Week Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Summary: Prompt- Write This Down by George StraitOr: Alex says I love you to Michael
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Write This Down

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: None Day 2 of Alex x Michael Week, Day 7 of 100 Days Challenge

The afternoon sun is warm as both Alex and Michael are studying or trying to do but Michael keeps trying to play footie.

Alex sighs. “Michael, if we don’t actually study in the five minutes. I’m leaving.”

“No don’t go.” Michael says those words a little louder than he intends Ms. Jenkins glances at them for a second

“Hey what’s wrong?” Alex asked, reaching across the textbooks to grab Michael’s hand.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me. I know you're upset. You wouldn’t have blown up like that otherwise.”

“It’s..Cause you had one foot out the door ever since that night in the tools shed.”

“No. I haven’t.” Alex said confused,

Then why did I hear you and Tom talking about joining the airforce and you agreeing to sign up.”

“I did speak to talk to Tom and did agree to sign up for the Air Force again.”

“Why?”

“So I can protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting Alex.”

Alex sighs and they lapse into silence 

“Hey Michael, You have your notebook open?”

“Okay. I need you to write this down, a little note so you don’t forget what about to say.” Alex says.

“What’s that?” Michael asks pen at the ready

“I love you.” 

Michael glances up.


End file.
